La lumière et les ténèbres
by Nelja
Summary: S'il pouvait assouvir ses désirs, posséder Chiaro, cela pourrait le sauver, ou les perdre tous les deux... Yaoi, CesareChiaro, angst et tension sexuelle non résolue, un peu de bondage.


__

Tout appartient à Yuu Higuri.

Se passe vers les tomes 2 ou 3 du manga. C'est du Cesare/Chiaro, sans sexe effectif, mais avec comme unique contenu de la tension sexuelle nette. Ecrit pour le thème " Bondage - Posséder Chiaro le sauverait-il ou le damnerait-il ?"

* * *

"C'était un bon plan, après tout. Je dois avouer que j'avais mes doutes..."

Cesare, sans regarder Chiaro, sans vraiment l'écouter, essuie le sang de son épée. Ils ont dû trouver par eux-mêmes ces espions français. Ils avaient obtenu sur Cesare une quantité excessive de renseignements. Personne d'autre ne devait savoir, donc personne ne devait s'en charger...

Non, il y a autre chose. C'est l'excitation du champ de bataille qu'on lui refuse. C'est la soif du sang qui l'anime.

Ces cadavres n'avaient fait que leur travail, il n'a pas de raison de les haïr - et pourtant, la tourmente dans sa poitrine y ressemble, cette envie de les faire revivre pour les tuer encore, de la façon la plus douloureuse possible, pour effacer sa propre souffrance.

Les démons sont en lui. Il a la force de les retenir, mais ils ne se laissent jamais oublier.

"Mais," poursuit Chiaro, "j'apprécierais qu'on me détache, maintenant." Un ton de plaisanterie qui dissimule une ombre d'embarras ; bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un stratagème, mais la position reste peu glorieuse.

Cesare, normalement, devrait trancher ses liens d'un geste précis, sans un mot, épargnant sa peau de moins de l'épaisseur d'un cheveu. S'il se sentait particulièrement humain aujourd'hui, ou éprouvait le besoin de le faire croire, il rajouterait une réplique sarcastique et assez injustifiée sur la nécessité de venir à son secours, encore.

A la place, il se penche sur lui, et le fixe d'un regard tellement intense que Chiaro cligne des yeux. Son assassin personnel, son ami, a les deux mains attachées au dessus de sa tête, et fixées au mur, dans une position qui lui interdit de se relever. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, ses vêtements laissent deviner qu'il a été manipulé rudement, sans violence gratuite toutefois.

La main de Cesare semble pourvue d'une vie propre ; il ne réalise que ses doigts se sont posés sur la joue de Chiaro que quand il sent une pulsation lumineuse, les démons qui le fuient. Il le caresse de la paume de sa main, descend dans son cou, et il se sent comme purifié.

"Cesare ?" La voix de Chiaro semble une question, un peu étranglée, un peu choquée. Elle fait réaliser à Cesare ce qu'il fait, et ce qu'il pourrait faire.

L'aura de Chiaro caressant la sienne lui apporte la paix contre ses démons, il est vrai, mais il y a autre chose, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec dame Vanezza. Il y a le frisson de la peau contre la peau, il y a le sentiment d'envie quand il le regarde. Il est tout sauf innocent. Il a imaginé de nombreuses fois posséder son corps comme celui d'un amant.

Il le veut maintenant plus que jamais.

C'est sans doute significatif de voir à quel point Chiaro attaché, incapable de se défendre, éveille en lui des désirs plus brûlants que l'ami avec qui il échange des plaisanteries et même une part de ses rêves. Il est Cesare Borgia. Il est plus facile pour lui de prendre que de demander. De cette façon, il n'a pas à dévoiler de faiblesses.

Il en vient à ne plus savoir s'il est poussé par une quelconque affection pour Chiaro, ou si les démons qui l'ont poussé à massacrer les français ne sont pas encore rassasiés de violence et de perversion.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il doit savoir, ou peut-être parce qu'il le veut trop, qu'il s'agrippe aux épaules de Chiaro, presse son corps contre le sien, à le blesser, à les blesser tous les deux.

Chiaro a un cri étranglé, un mouvement de révolte, mais qui ne dure pas longtemps. Il ne lui fait pas de reproches, ne hurle pas, ne se débat pas en tirant sur les cordes, comme Cesare l'imaginait. Soit il ne veut pas se battre, soit, guerrier accompli, il sait ce qu'est un effort inutile. Il ferme les yeux, abattu mais résigné, prêt à s'abandonner. Il ne semble même pas si surpris. Cesare se demande si cela prouve qu'il le connaît bien, ou si...

Les démons quittent son corps, maintenant, dans la lumière angélique de Chiaro. Le désir ne disparaît pas, bien sûr - il voit sa peau parfaite de si près, ces tendres paupières closes, la force de ses épaules dans lesquelles il crispe ses doigts, et cette chaleur, qui éveille son corps - mais paradoxalement, ses pensées deviennent plus claires.

Il lui semble pour un instant entièrement maître de son esprit et de son corps. Ce qu'il infligera à Chiaro sera son choix à lui seul.

Oh, si leurs corps se mêlaient, si leurs coeurs s'ouvraient, pourrait-il garder en lui un peu de cette lumière, toujours et partout ? Le désir de cette pureté se mélange en lui à la saleté des envies charnelles comme des arabesques d'or sur fond noir, aux formes délicieuses, et son ventre sursaute contre la cuisse de Chiaro.

Et pourtant, ne pourrait-il pas tout perdre aussi ? Est-ce que ce ne sont pas justement les derniers moments où il peut se sentir humain ? Le pourrait-il encore, _après_ ? Et il n'est pas certain, en fait, que la lumière de Chiaro resterait plus forte que ses propres ténèbres ; peut-être cela la tuerait-il à tout jamais ?

Cela fait longtemps qu'il a appris à négliger ce qu'il désire pour avoir une vision globale de l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je me demande," dit-il à Chiaro en tranchant ses liens, "si tu ne me crois pas plus faible que je ne le suis."

Chiaro détourne le regard, et ne répond pas.


End file.
